The Mess They Are
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan. - "Is that what it's all about to you? What — do you like being a part of unrequited love, regardless of what side you're on? Is that why you pine after Kurt? Because you know you'll never have him?"


**_INFO: IF YOU HAVE MY TUMBLR AND YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'VE MOST LIKELY SEEN THIS ALREADY BECAUSE IT WAS ON THERE FIRST FOR A LONG TIME._**

My tumblr name is _xxmakemecrazier_ so you can find me on there!

__I don't quite know if this would count as a drabble or a story. It's near 860 words. Whatever, you decide. :) But anyways, I'm not completely new to the fandom, but all my facts probably aren't accurate. Anyways, Jogan. :D Takes place after Ep26 but before any Ep27 previews. __

**_DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY AND THOSE WRITERS, AND DALTON, JULIAN LARSON, AND LOGAN WRIGHT ALL BELONG TO CP COULTER._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mess They Are<strong>

"Thank you," Logan mumbles, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the hospital room.

Julian groans as he shifts in his bed to look to Logan's. "For what? You're the one who saved my life." Julian wants to move more, but he has bandages wrapped tightly on the burnt skin on his left arm, and a sling for his broken arm. He winces at the injuries and how they bring him in touch with the memories of how they came to exist, and how Logan threw an axe into Adam's back.

Logan smiles wryly, feeling burnt skin of his own on his right shoulder blade and the bottom left side of his back. They had all landed in a calm of the fire on the first floor, looking frantically for openings, huddling together but the fire began to close in on them, some more than others. The firefighters came barely in time, saving the teens as much as possible.

"For loving me."

He can see Julian tense and see his body become rigid with discomfort. Logan sighs sadly, trying to hold a promise in the air of what he couldn't say, "Julian…"

"No," Julian cuts in sternly. "I was never going to tell you, and especially not with.. fucking_Adam _forcing me into it." The name is bitter and harsh, feeling like venom on Julian's tongue and lips. "Just forget it."

It remains silent in the shared hospital room for a moment. The silence allows Logan to reflect, realizing what kind of idiot and moron he had been to not notice. He had always assumed that the bitter and sad glances directed towards him were simply because they fought often, more so than usual best friends would. But now, as Logan recalls the fights, most of them had been about the boys Logan thrived or had. All this time, he just wanted someone to love the mess he was, and he thought Kurt could be that guy. Kurt let him feel and treated him indifferently than anyone else, and didn't run away from him. But Julian was also there with him all along, and he'd been selfish enough to ask and want someone else's love. The silence is still before Julian comes to realization with what Logan had said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'thank you'?" Julian asks curiously, going back on his own word and bringing the subject up once more.

Logan cracks a smile, too tired to get a rise in his emotions. The hospital decided to take him off his meds the time being anways, since he was already on pain meds for the burns and other medications that calmed him down. "I just feel like I've never really been loved before." He stares at the small TV perched on the top corners of the room, showing Logan's father participating in a statement about the events. He scoffs for a moment, and turns off his TV.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Julian snaps, scoffing. "You had Blaine, and that stupid second soloist." He pauses when Logan continues to stare at the black, empty TV, not saying anything at the actor's accusations. "Is that what it's all about to you? What — do you _like _being a part of unrequited love, regardless of _what _side you're on? Is that why you pine after Kurt? Because you know you'll never have him?"

Logan flinches at the words, feeling the hurt coarse throughout his body rather than anger or exhaustions was a strange modification for him. He instantly regrets being so thankful orally to Julian about his 'love'. When slight anger begins to pump through his veins along with the hurt, he rolls his eyes. "You're incredibly dense. Especially since you're the same."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe if you would have had the consideration to tell me you were gay—"

"Bi."

"—whatever, from day one and that you harbored feelings for me, you would never be in this unrequited love position either." The words slither out of his mouth flawlessly as he realizes how true his own statement was. He purses his lips, looking at the ceiling, and feeling very bare and strange now that he was unable to storm off from the room like he or Julian would have usually done at this point.

"Fuck," He curses groaning. "Why the _hell _would they put us in a room together?"

Expecting a groan of agreement from Julian, Logan is surprised to hear a sudden burst of genuine laughter. He shifts his head as his eyebrows raise to look at Julian. The actor's smile somehow lights up more than the dull florescent lighting could manage in the blue wallpaper room.

Logan doesn't know what runs through his mind, but all he knows is that as Julian laughs, a strange smile appears on his own face. It almost hurts his jaw, to smile so naturally, but the irony at the situation and bitterness and sweetness were all so incredibly _them_.

And as soft smiles remain eminent, Logan swears—

Julian has never looked so beautiful bandaged up.


End file.
